


01001110 01101001 01101110 01100100 01110010 01101111 01101001 01100100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101

by Lunaztorta



Series: The Fluff Collection [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Opposite shipping, Short One Shot, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta
Summary: This is a present for a dear friend of mine. Happy birthday Jay, have some opposite ;3Love you <3
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: The Fluff Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790227
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	01001110 01101001 01101110 01100100 01110010 01101111 01101001 01100100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101

**Author's Note:**

> There is binary code in this fic. I'd suggest to read the translations on the bottom last and not during the reading, for in my opinion it would have more impact :3  
> But of course, it's only my suggestion, feel free to do how you like most <3

“Zane?”

'01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101  
01000101 01111000 01110000 01101100 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110011 > **01111001 01100101 01110011** / 01101110 01101111' _2_

Kai arched an eyebrow, unsure about what to do.

Zane was sitting motionless on the edge of their bed, hands placed on his knees. His eyes were opened but staring into nothingness, unfocused and distant. The Nindroid didn't even stir when he called out for him, his attention clearly somewhere else deep in thought.

“Zane!”

'01101011 01100001 01101001  
01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01110010 > **01111001 01100101 01110011** / 01101110 01101111  
01101100 01101111 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110011' _3_

The Master of Fire scratched his hair at the base of his nape to avoid messing with his perfect hairstyle. He tilted a bit his head to the side, other hand placed on his hip, pondering. Another idea soon popped into his mind and he audibly cleared his throat and coughed loudly. Kai waited, holding his breath, but even that didn't work in his goal to make his boyfriend snap out of... well, whatever he was doing.

Kai observed him from the frame of the door for a couple of seconds. Damn, he was already growing impatient. Waiting wasn't exactly his cup of tea, he was itching to know what was happening inside that adorable head to make him so oddly unaware of his surroundings. That, and he kinda wanted some attention and cuddles. This was how he came up with the idea of using a more... invasive strategy. Definitely more in line with his style.

The Red Ninja entered the room and without playing around too much he just sat on Zane's lap pushing his arms aside to make himself some more space. The Master of Ice gasped in surprise and blinked once, focus returning to reality and body tensing for a second ready to react. He didn't only because he picked up Kai's scent, before really seeing him. He blinked once again and relaxed, meeting Kai's soft smile and amber eyes which looked like two golden pools in the oblique afternoon sun spilling in from the opened window.

“Hello there Snowflake,” Kai's smile widened as he put his arms around his boyfriend's neck, gently brushing his chin with his long fingers as they passed by. “What were you thinking about? You seemed pretty lost in there.” He playfully bumped his forehead on the Nindroid's temple.

“Kai...” Zane's voice was a barely perceptible whisper, as he leaned in with half-closed eyes to bury his saddened expression into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around him as if his own life depended on it.

Taken aback, Kai reacted on instinct tightening his hug too, more confused than ever. Worry immediately replaced his smile as he held his boyfriend as close as possible.

Silence stretched out for a bit, slow and heavy on Kai, since Zane didn't look like he was going to add more to enlighten him on what was troubling him. Kai tried to give him some time to recollect himself, but alas, he was yet again growing restless as impatience urged him to set things moving. He bit his lower lip, taking a deep breath.

“Hey Zane, what's up?”

Zane shifted into his arms, again without answering. Kai backed away a little, left hand gently but firmly slipping on Zane's chin to force the Nindroid to meet his gaze. Zane didn't fight back.

“Please, tell me what's bugging you,” urged another time Kai when met with those neon blue eyes. He even managed to pull out a little encouraging smile, his thumb gently rubbing against his cheek.

Zane sighed, closing his eyes. He directed his whole attention to the warm sensation of Kai's hand on his synthetic skin, registering every movement and change of pressure. But is was really the warmth that he always liked the most. The warmth of a living being. The warmth he could never have.

Zane opened his eyes again, ready to speak.

“What if I don't love you.”

Kai froze, panic exploding in his chest and filling to the brim his mind. Zane mentally slapped himself for being too straightforward even if it was the most logical way to convey his doubts as he instantly realized the error he just made. Both hands slipped away from his boyfriend's sides to cup Kai's cheeks even before Kai could start trembling in his lap. Oh my, he really did a miscalculation.

“Kai, it's okay, don't freak out. Let me elaborate further first.”

“O-okay, I guess?” Kai stuttered, mouth suddenly dry and eyes wide open. What was the meaning of that? He could have thought of many things, but not that one! How could he ever have imagined an answer like the one he just received?

Zane registered Kai's heart pumping faster, as his lungs were catching up the fast pace. He needed to clear things up quickly.

“Kai, my love,” Zane whispered with his quietest and most reassuring tone. It didn't calm his beloved down, but at least he got his complete attention. A sad smile surfaced on his metallic lips, as he let his queries emerge again from the depths of his hard disk.

'01000100 01101111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01001011 01100001 01101001 00111111 > 01111001 01100101 01110011 / 01101110 01101111' _4_

“When you entered the room, I was exploring my own system files. Specifically I was reading the string codes regarding the program 'Love.exe' which is assigned to simulate, as its name already states, love.”

As Zane explained, he could see Kai wince when he pronounced the word 'simulate'. His sadness deepened, fuelled by the thought that maybe even that sorrow was a simulation too.

“I might be a very advanced machine. But I am still a machine after all. There is no blood in me, nor flesh. Only metal, wires, electronics and a power source that keeps me functioning through electric impulses. Nothing more. I am not really alive, Kai. So how can I love you, if everything in me is just a program? What if I don't love you, because these feelings aren't actually real?”

Zane dropped his gaze unable to maintain eye contact with Kai, those thoughts crushing him, even if they shouldn't have for they didn't exist. Right? But if so, why was it so painful...? His hands abandoned Kai's face.

The Master of Fire needed a bit of time to let those words sink in through his panic-struck thoughts. Slowly he disentangled the deeper meaning of what Zane told him, though his eyebrow remained tightly knitted on his forehead. His boiling temper was starting to kick in, washing away the worry and the shock. He was indeed a little irritated.

Kai flicked a finger on Zane's brow making him jump in surprise once more. The Titanium Ninja shot his head up, completely lost when he met Kai's pouting face.

“What was that for?” He asked bewildered.

“That,” began Kai putting pathos and emphasis on his words – “was for you being stupid.”

Zane held still for a moment, mouth slightly hanging agape. He was about to tell something, but Kai shot him a glare that made him reconsider his actions.

“Yes, stupid,” reiterated the concept Kai, as if straight reading into his boyfriend's head before continuing. “You are alive, Zane. Just because you are different from me, a 'human being', it doesn't mean you aren't. It only means different. As far as I know, we humans work with electric impulses like you do. And some would say that emotions are just a chemical reaction or some crap like that. So, pray you to tell me how this makes our feelings any less real, hmm?”

Zane was still at loss of words, while his mind processed what Kai was telling him. What hit the most of those words was that he couldn't counter back. What the Red Ninja spoke was the truth. He observed how love replaced anger oh his lover's features as he placed his palm on his power source, which started to buzz a little stronger. Kai smiled softly feeling the faint vibration.

“Tell me Zane, is there any string of code in your programming that makes your power source buzz like this when I place my hand over it?” He asked, glancing up.

Zane ran a quick research, but to his big astonishment he found nothing. He had to shook his head in denial. Kai's eyes glowed and his smile widened, and he suddenly leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Zane felt his system overheat, electric impulses going wild through his wires. He felt himself blush.

“There is any that causes this reaction when we kiss...?” Kai teasingly purred in his ear.

Zane didn't even have to run another research to know that no, there wasn't. He only felt his doubts melt and disappear, as he secured again his arms around Kai holding him close.

“You are much more than your programs, Snowflake...” whispered Kai returning the hug.

Zane chuckled, relief spreading through his whole body, reaching his... heart. He smelled Kai's odour again, he listened to his breathing and to the sound of his heart beating. And he basked into the marvellous sensation that was his skin, so hot due his elemental power. So hot he could warm him up too.

'01000100 01101111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01001011 01100001 01101001 00111111 > **01111001 01100101 01110011** / 01101110 01101111' _5_

Zane could have remained in that perfect bliss forever. Only one thing missed. He drew back to meet once again those amber eyes he adored so much. His right hand cupped his cheek, thumb brushing on Kai's thin lips.

“I love you Kai,” spoke determined the Nindroid, moving his hand further behind his lover's neck and pulling him closer.

Kai heated up even more under that intense gaze as he was surrendering to his boyfriend.

“I love you too Zane,” he could barely murmur back before they kissed again, sun still glistening on their skins.

**Author's Note:**

> Binary code translations:  
> 1\. (Title) Nindroid love  
> 2\. Love.exe  
> Open folder > yes/no [yes selected]  
> 3\. Kai  
> Open folder > yes/no [yes selected]  
> Loading files  
> 4\. Do I really love Kai? > yes/no [none selected]  
> 5\. Do I really love Kai? > yes/no [yes selected]


End file.
